


Queen of the Castle

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [86]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Embarrassment, F/F, Oneshot, day 01, prompt 11, yumikuri, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir lives alone now, so naturally that means there are no rules. Nakedness, an open kitchen curtain and a curious next door neighbour don’t make for the most flattering combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the Castle

The beautiful thing about living alone, Ymir had discovered, was the utter freedom. She no longer had to communicate with a roommate, to make sure she wasn’t stepping over boundaries, and that they were compromising. No, she was the Queen of her own castle now. No one could say shit if she wanted to strut around naked.

Ymir was doing just that.

After an exhausting day at work, Ymir took a long shower to wash away the sweat and irritation, and then let her skin dry in the open air. Naturally she left her towel in the bathroom and simply walked through her house naked. Her stomach grumbled loudly, so she switched her TV on and then made for the kitchen.

Ymir had only moved in a week prior, but it was a very nice neighbourhood—quiet, safe with a group of kids always around some corner or climbing a tree. Ymir wanted to get a dog sometime soon, because living alone could also be that: lonely. She had a fondness for puppies anyway.

Humming under her breath, Ymir wiggled her bare ass to the song filtering in from the lounge. She rummaged around in the fridge for some fresh ingredients, and switched the stove on along the way. After gathering what she would need, she removed the pan, plate and cutlery, and then set the dining table as she waited for the stove plate to fully heat up. There was just something freeing about making dinner in no clothing at all.

Nikki Minaj started playing—Anaconda—so Ymir began to sing along, pelvic thrusting whenever the beat hit. She used one of the cooking utensils as a microphone, and twisted around, thrusting this way and that. When she made her final turn, she noticed that her kitchen lace curtains were drawn aside. She drew to a complete halt, then choked on her tongue when wide, blue eyes stared at her in shock.

Historia Reiss, Ymir’s friendly neighbour, stood in her own kitchen, most likely doing dishes. Her eyes dipped down to Ymir’s exposed chest, and then her pale cheeks went red. Ymir froze. For a moment she couldn’t move at all, but then she sputtered and ripped the curtain closed, tripping on her way and landing painfully on her back. She groaned, but the pain was nothing compared to the feeling of horror and embarrassment washing through her.

“God damn,” she muttered. “Only I will walk around ass naked with the curtain wide open.” She covered her face with her hands, utterly mortified.

Historia had always kindly greeted her whenever she left her house, but now she would definitely avoid her. How could Historia look her in the face after seeing her tatas? There was no way. Ymir herself wouldn’t be able to look Historia in the face ever again without remembering her look of horror.

Sighing, Ymir pulled herself up from the floor and went to get dressed. She started dinner slowly after that, still nursing a sore ass and back after her fall. But more so a bruised ego. One week in and she already made a complete ass of herself with the cute neighbour. There went Ymir’s chances of ever growing a friendship with her.

After the food was made, Ymir retired to the lounge to eat. She was miserable again, reminded of her lack of friends and the fact that she had just flashed the neighbour. She watched some show about hoarders and lamely ate her food. It was delicious, just barely enough to lift her spirits. As she was about to take her last bite, her doorbell rang.

Ymir’s heart shot into her throat, but she set her plate aside and went to answer the door. Standing there was Historia, looking embarrassed and still red in the face. She noted Ymir’s clothes with what looked to be a breath of relief, and Ymir could only stare at her.

“Um, I’m sorry,” Historia choked out. “Are you okay though?”

Ymir swallowed. Her cheeks darkened. “So you saw me fall as well?”

“Sorta.”

“I’m fine,” she grumbled. “Why’re you here anyway?”

Historia rubbed a hand over her red cheeks. She was staring at their feet, unable to meet Ymir’s eye. “I just, um.” She wrung her hands together nervously. “I thought maybe we could have coffee sometime, if you’re free.”

Ymir’s eyebrows went high. “Are you asking me out? After you saw me naked?”

Historia bit into her lip. She looked to be getting more flustered the longer they spoke. Ymir wondered how long she had been outside before finally ringing the bell. “Well, I’ve wanted to ask you all week, and I think after that...”

Ymir chuckled. “First date before first flash?”

Historia winced. “Little too late. Still. Would you be interested?”

Ymir sucked in a breath, but she smiled genuinely and nodded. “I’d like that, Historia. I’m sorry for flashing you, though.”

“That’s fine.” She had a little naughty smile on her mouth, one that made Ymir suspicious. “I’ll see you for coffee tomorrow then?”

Ymir’s nodded dumbly, and watched as Historia walked off back to her own house. For a second Ymir just stood there, then she shut her door and went back to her meal. She finished it up, stared at the TV, and then reality set in.

“Did that just happen?”


End file.
